


An Old-Fashioned, Hands-On Approach

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to figure out Pike's chances of recovery, McCoy prefers a hands-on approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old-Fashioned, Hands-On Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



"The thing you gotta understand," said Kirk, "is that Bones here is really just a country doctor at heart."

Pike shook his head. "What does _that_ have to do with whether or not I'll ever walk again?"

He still wasn't sure why Jim Kirk was present at a medical consultation like this, although it appeared that his curiosity was about to be assuaged.

"What Jim means," McCoy clarified, "is that although I _could_ run a computer diagnostic on you to assess the extent of the damage, and the degree of improvement, if any, over the past several weeks, I prefer a more old-fashioned, hands-on type of approach. _If_ you're willing."

"What do you mean?" Pike asked the question although he had a strong suspicion about what McCoy was going to propose.

"As your physician of record now, I've read your psych profiles." McCoy's eyes flicked toward Kirk. Then he evidently caught Pike's expression, for he added, "Don't worry, _he_ hasn't had access to them. Not that I know of, anyhow."

Kirk gave a smirk, but shook his head.

"The point being," McCoy went on, "I think that having the two of us carry out the tests I need to make would be far more effective than any other approach."

Now Kirk nodded agreement, earnestness shining from his face. "I feel partly responsible for your injuries, sir. If I had only handled things differently with acting captain Spock, we might have been able to rescue you from the _Narada_ much sooner."

"My present condition is in _no way_ your fault," said Pike in gruff tones. "Remember that. But if it will make you feel better, then I suppose you can help the doctor with these tests."

Bit by bit Kirk and McCoy examined Pike's responses, beginning at his toes and moving upward. They were thorough, and gentle, and after a certain point fully unprofessional, to Pike's enormous relief in more ways than one.

"You'll recover," said McCoy in an assured tone afterward, and grinned. "Although I think a little more of this sort of 'hands-on' therapy might not be out of place, do you, Jim?"

Kirk gave a lazy satisfied grin. "I'm up for it whenever."

Pike nodded, his throat too tight to speak after the easing of the tensions he'd denied so long. He could only be thankful for that recruiting day that had brought both the other men into Starfleet.

**Author's Note:**

> For florahart, who wanted Kirk/Pike/McCoy, clarification.


End file.
